Hiruzen Sarutobi
by Danica Lynn
Summary: A fan-made Naruto story about the third Hokage with first-person view. I do not own the character of Hiruzen Sarutobi. HiruzenxOC. Rated M for mature content.


Hey everyone! Just a quick a/n here: I do not own anything from the Naruto world

Also, my stories are in first person view.

Lastly, there's one more a/n at the end of the story...

Enjoy!

* * *

****June****

"You have a piece of mail from Hiruzen."

"Thanks Tenten. I'll be in my room."

While reading the letter addressed to me, I felt as though my whole world was being shattered.

****August****

'_I can't believe this is happening. It seems like it was just yesterday that he showed up for a surprise visit. Why haven't they found out who killed him yet?'_

I had to stop. Thinking those thoughts would just cause trouble for everyone. But sometimes, I just felt like I needed to know the truth about what happened to my cousin, the Second Hokage…

****January****

"You're wanted in the Hokage headquarters."

"Thank you Kotetsu. I will need you to help me later. I'm moving some things from my cousin's room to my place."

"I'm available all day. See you later ma'am."

'_Why am I wanted in Tobirama's room? Who would be waiting for me?'_

I scrambled to figure out the missing information. It wasn't until I got to the Hokage HQ that I started getting suspicious. Sitting in the Hokage seat was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. The man I'd come to respect after he helped when my parents left four years ago.

"Ah, you've arrived sooner than I expected. Have a seat." Sarutobi motioned towards the chair in front of him. It seemed like he was a little nervous.

"Alright. So what's the deal Hiruzen? Is this about Tobirama?"

"Yes, it is. There are three things we need to discuss. First, I want to say that I am sorry for your loss. Your cousin was one of the best, and a damn fine Hokage. Next, I need to talk to you about some things. I'm not sure if you've heard yet that I was chosen to be the next Hokage of this village, and I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to find out from an outside source and get angry."

He stood up and moved to the seat next to me, and then placed a hand on my back.

"Thank you for telling me, and I'm happy for you. You'll be an exceptional Hokage. The people of this village are lucky to have you as their leader. As much as I'd like to stay and talk, I really must go. I have to go downstairs to pick up my cousin's belongings. I'll see you around, Lord Hokage."

He grabbed my arm. "Wait! If you don't mind, I'd like to help you gather his things and carry them to your house. I feel horrible that you have to go through this, seeing as how you two were very close."

"That would be nice, but, honestly, Kotetsu will be helping me. You don't need to help. You have so much to do to get ready for the Hokage service."

"That can wait. I want to help you."

"If you really want to, it's fine by me. Kotetsu will probably forget since he's with Izumo right now, anyway. And, Lord? Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And stop calling me Lord. I'm not Hokage yet, and it makes me feel old."

I couldn't help but smile.

****Half an hour later****

'_Just get through this. You can cry as soon as you're home and Hiruzen leaves. Hold on until then.' _I thought as we arrived at Tobirama's room in Hokage HQ and took off my high heels.

It seemed like it had been hours instead of minutes, but we were almost finished packing things into boxes. All we had to do now was put the boxes on a cart, and I could carry them to my place.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted…" _'Damn him. Why does he have to pay so much attention to me?'_

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of Tobirama, and about the last time he came over. We went mini-golfing."

"You miss him, don't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes every time someone mentions him."

"Yeah, I miss him a lot. I just wish they would have found the killer, instead of letting him get away. But, let's not talk about depressing subjects. I just want to put it behind me for now."

I had reached my limit. As I felt my will to hold in the tears crumble, a tear rolled slowly down my right cheek. I was just happy Hiruzen was to my left, otherwise he would have seen. However, the next thing I knew, Hiruzen was at my other side and wiping away my tear. He placed a small kiss at the corner of my eye. Instantly, I felt some sort of tugging where my heart is located. I wanted nothing more but to feel the touch of his lips again.

As though he could read my thoughts, he kissed me just as I was about to get up. It was nothing special, just a peck on the lips. So why did I feel this intensifying warmth on my mouth? Why was I getting the urge to turn and run, but also to stay and kiss him back? Not wanting to go through any later explanations about my running away, I decided to act on the second part of that urge. I kissed Hiruzen, but with a bit more passion than a peck.

He pulled away, clearly surprised by my actions. In order to make him understand what I wanted, I got as close to him as possible and, yet again, kissed him with passion. His lips were soft, but not too soft. I ran my right hand through his dark brown hair, as my left hand went to the back of his neck to stop him from pulling away again.

"Are you sure about all of this, about us?" Hiruzen asked when we stopped for breath.

"I'm as sure as I can ever be about you." And as I looked into his mocha colored eyes, I realized exactly who it was that I wanted to share the rest of my life with.

This time, he kissed me. The passion behind his kiss was so overwhelming, that I felt I would die inside if our lips parted. After a few minutes of exploring every inch of each others mouths, he moved his lips to my jaw line, next to my ear, and kissed down to my neck, to my collarbone. Every time he kissed me, his lips lingered, leaving me with the feeling of fire spreading along the trail of kisses. He paused at the beginning of my tank top's trimming.

He used his hands to remove my top, fully exposing my lacy baby blue bra, which he then removed. His hands then started to caress my breasts. Smiling when my nipples hardened, he bent down and caught my left breast in his mouth, sucking while still squeezing my right breast. After a minute and a half, he switched to my right breast, starting to nip a little. It took all my strength to keep in a moan that was dying to escape.

Hiruzen then made a trail of his fiery kisses down my stomach to my skirt line. He started to slip my skirt off my hips, but I caught his hands. He looked at me, clearly confused, but didn't protest my stopping him.

To answer his confusion, I unbuttoned his shirt. His hands then returned to my skirt, and I let him slide it down to the floor. While he slipped his shoes off, I unzipped his jeans. He took them off and slid them out of the way.

I laid down on the floor, running my hands over the soft carpet. Hiruzen knelt beside me, and I pulled him to me. The feeling of his weight on me sent shivers throught my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist, while he supported himself up on his hands. He kissed me again, a kiss that started out slow and passionate and turned into a kiss of need and roughness.

His hand slid down my body, and I closed my eyes. I bit my lip as I felt his fingers push inside me, pumping and thrusting. I moaned quietly, causing Hiruzen's lips to turn up into a smile. I felt an orgasm building, and I braced myself for the climax. However, Hiruzen had a different plan in mind, as he pulled his fingers out to stop the release from happening.

He pushed his member inside me, and waited until my body adjusted to the size of him. He then started pumping and thrusting again, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck.

As I felt the next orgasm building, I moaned again, louder this time. Hiruzen smirked and started to kiss me roughly, while grinding harder and faster. We both came, and I yelled his name. He fell on top of me, panting with exhaustion.

We lay together that way for a few minutes, and then he rolled off of me and onto his back. I moved so that I was laying my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat until the silence was broken.

"Remember when you came to see me, and I said there were three things I wanted to talk to you about?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, but you only said two things. What was the third?"

"Well... I might have discovered who Tobirama was fighting against when he was killed. Have you heard of the Kinkaku Force?"

"No. Who are they?"

"They are a group of Cloud ninja. Twenty of them, to be exact. At least, that's how many there were when Tobirama used himself as a decoy to save his young team members, myself included. He sacrificed himself to save me and the others." He stated, while stroking my hair.

"What happened to them?"

"They are all dead."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to make of this information. I still needed time to process it.

Another five minutes of silence passed, and I got the impression that Hiruzen was trying to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

Eventually, he managed to get the words out. "Will you marry me, _(your name here)_? I know I'm not on one knee, and I don't have a ring, but I do have one in my desk. I've been meaning to ask you, but there's never been a good enough time to, until now."

I stiffened. _'What do I say? What do I do?' _I thought as I worked on slowly defrosting my frozen body.

"Um... I don't know what to say. I mean, I do love you, and I want to be with you, but wouldn't I get in the way of your decision-making? You'll be Hokage soon, and the last thing you need is a wife who you base your decisions on, when you should be basing them on the village."

"The thought did cross my mind, but I know I can't be happy without you in my life, and I won't be able to be just friends with you anymore. It wouldn't feel right, knowing that I'm in love with you. Please, just say yes, or at least say you'll think about it."

I looked at him, and his expression showed confusion, anxiety, sadness, nervousness, and joy, all at the same time. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

****September****

_'All I have to do is walk down that isle, say a few words, put a ring on his finger, kiss him, and go home. I'm completely sure about marrying him. So why am I nervous?'_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking this all morning.

I walking to the mirror to check my reflection for what felt like the fiftieth time today. My dress was simple. White, strapless, with a beaded design that resembled little flowers starting from the chest and ending in a 'V' shape just below my breasts. My shoes were white, high heeled, and had beads that made a similar design, just smaller and less noticeable.

"We'll need the bride to start her walk in two minutes." I heard the wedding planner say to Kurenai.

"Are you ready, _(your name here)_? It's time."

"Yes. Start walking, and I'll follow with my father. Ready, dad?"

"Ready." I watched my father as he chocked back his tears, trying to keep them hidden. One tear escaped, and I wiped it off his cheek with my finger. I kissed his cheek and placed my arm around his, holding his hand and squeezing it. "Let's go."

****November 21st****

"Are you about ready to pack up and go home? We've been here for a couple of months now..."

"Honeymoons are for disappearing. There's no time limit."

As I said this, I looked Hiruzen. I knew he was right. Danzo was a good replacement choice for the Hokage spot while we made our little after-wedding getaway, but the Leaf needed a serious Hokage. However, I had enjoyed our honeymoon too much and didn't want it to end. "Can we stay one more day?"

"I'll make you a deal. We'll stay another two days, if you'll agree to sex before dinner tonight."

"Deal. Now get naked."

****Forty years later****

When you lose someone you love, you die too, and you wait around for your body to catch up.

That's how it felt when I watched Hiruzen fall to his death before Orochimaru. That's how it felt standing at his funeral, how it felt watching as his name was carved into the memorial stone that is full of ninja that died in battle. That's how it feels as I pack up his stuff, the way I had Tobirama's stuff with Hiruzen's help forty years ago. That's how it will feel when I remember everything, when I look at his face in the mountain side, when I pass his pictures, his clothes in the closet, his desk at home, his shoes at the door, his jacket on the couch. That's how it will feel when I'm laying in bed, reaching to his side for comfort, crying my eyes out from the repeating nightmare of his death.

I know I should feel happier. Hiruzen, after all, died while stopping Orochimaru from destroying the village. He died a hero.

But he also left me behind. A widowed old woman with nothing left. If it weren't for my wanting to live for him, I would have already joined him in the afterlife.

I know it will hurt for a long time, but I am looking forward to the day when my time comes, so I can see him, my husband, Hiruzen Sarutobi, one last time...

* * *

*Sorry if it sucked. This is my first time writing any story. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions! If there are any character requests, let me know. I will get to all of the male Naruto characters, I just don't have a certain order to go by.


End file.
